


home is never too far

by yoonminable



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Sudden Realizations, hyunjin drives from busan to seoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminable/pseuds/yoonminable
Summary: Hyunjin braves the cold winter weather one night and endures a long drive to Seungmin's apartment in Seoul.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113
Collections: EQUINOX





	home is never too far

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt #007:  
> Seungmin: "...What on earth are you doing here?"  
> Hyunjin: "I couldn't sleep."  
> Seungmin: "And you decided it was a great idea to get out in the snow and drive for an hour to lay down in my bed?"  
> Hyunjin: "An excellent plan, if I've ever had one."]

Seungmin and Hyunjin were inseparable. Wherever the other goes, the other one follows as well. Having lived in Busan since they were kids, they were used to visiting the sea and taking long walks along the sand. They did pretty much everything together and were glued to the hip. They followed the same routine over and over, with Hyunjin patiently waiting for Seungmin every morning just so they could go to school together. After classes, they would visit the library to go over their lessons and help each other out. They end their day with Hyunjin waving goodbye as Seungmin enters his own home.

But of course, all good things come to an end. The Hyunjin and Seungmin who were once glued to the hip had to part ways and take different paths as they reached college. After graduation day, Seungmin greeted Hyunjin with distressing news, saying he has to move to Seoul to study. Hyunjin was devastated that very day, for he expected the both of them to spend even their college years together. The idea of being away from Seungmin never crossed his mind.

At present, Seungmin studies at one of the most prestigious universities in Seoul and lives in an apartment gifted by his parents. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was left behind in Busan, studying at a local university. They never lost connection, though. Seungmin promised Hyunjin before he left that they will always keep in touch despite the long distance between them.

\--

It was a cold winter night, and all Seungmin wants to do is drink hot chocolate and bury himself under his covers. It’s currently 11pm and he had to study for an upcoming major examination the next day. Being the ‘good student’, he wanted to make sure to put effort in everything he does and does not want to waste any opportunity.

Seungmin was preoccupied with highlighting important parts of his readings when he felt his phone vibrate from his desk. It was a message from Hyunjin.

**_From: Hwang Llama_ **

**_Seungminnie~_ **

**_Open your door please~_ **

_To: Hwang Llama_

_It’s 11pm, Hyunjin_

_Why do you want me to open my damn door?_

**_From: Hwang Llama_ **

**_I’m outside_ **

**_Open your door please, it’s so cold out here_ **

**_I’m freezing_ **

_To: Hwang Llama_

_WHAT?!_

_YOU’RE OUTSIDE?!_

_WAIT A DAMN MINUTE—_

_WHY ARE YOU IN SEOUL? AT THIS HOUR?_

**_From: Hwang Llama_ **

**_I’ll explain everything later_ **

**_Just open the door pls : <_ **

_To: Hwang Llama_

_FINE_

Seungmin stood up from his chair and went to open his front door, revealing an obviously freezing Hwang Hyunjin by his doorstep. He was about to interrogate the said boy but was ignored instead. The taller of the two wasted no time and entered the apartment in a flash, heading to Seungmin’s kitchen counter and grabbed a mug.

“Do you have hot chocolate in here, Min?” Hyunjin asked. “I’m freezing to death.”

“It’s in the second row of the cupboard.” Seungmin replied as he closed his front door. “What brings you here anyway?”

“I’ll tell you everything later.” the older says, grabbing a packet of chocolate powder and a teaspoon.

Seungmin watched Hyunjin as he made his own cup of hot chocolate, feeling relieved by the heat after taking a sip. “Ah, finally, some heat.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the latter for his actions. He can’t believe his best friend of almost nineteen years was with him, in the busy city of Seoul, at 11 pm on a weeknight. Hyunjin’s ways really are one of a kind.

After finishing his cup of hot chocolate, Hyunjin went directly to Seungmin’s room, walking past the younger boy. Seungmin followed suit, and the sight right in front of him made him giggle as he reached the doorway of his room. There he saw Hyunjin, curled up in Seungmin’s comforter, trying to get some heat. He shook his head at the scene.

“Who said you could lie down on my bed? Is this your apartment?” Seungmin asked as he entered his room.

“Just let me lie down, Min. I’m tired from the long drive.” Hyunjin replied, voice muffled by the pillow beside him.

“At least remove your shoes! You know I don’t like my bed getting dirty.” Seungmin took off Hyunjin’s shoes and placed them near the doorway, right next to his favorite pair of sneakers. “Answer me honestly, Hyunjin. What on earth are you doing here?”

Hyunjin sighed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Seungmin sat by the bedside, facing Hyunjin who was still lying on his bed face front. “And you decided it was a good idea to get out in the snow and drive for an hour to lay down in my bed?” the blonde questioned.

“An excellent plan, if I’ve ever had one,” Hyunjin retorted, snuggling closer to Seungmin’s side, lazily wrapping an arm around him. “Please, just let me lay in your bed.”

“Whatever, just don’t bother me while I study for my exam.” Seungmin said as he stood up and sat back on his desk chair.

As much as he tried to focus on his readings, Seungmin couldn’t take his mind off the person behind him trying to get some decent sleep. He couldn’t believe that his best friend— _the love of his life_ —is right there with him after years of being apart. He couldn’t believe that Hwang Hyunjin is here in the confines of his room, basking in the warmth of his comfortable bed.

Yes, the love of his life. While it was not obvious at first, Seungmin later on had his realization that he had actually fallen for his best friend.

\--

Seungmin and Hyunjin were in middle school. Everyday, once they were done with going over their lessons, they would go to the nearest beach just so they could watch the beautiful sunset. The two young boys loved seeing how the sky would then produce majestic colors, with blues blending with shades of orange, sometimes even pinks and purples scattered along the vast and endless sky. They would watch the sun meet with the horizon, and patiently wait for the shining moon to show up.

One could say that it was a pretty normal day for them, having followed the same routine over and over again. But this time though, for Seungmin, it was different.

He was used to watching the colors blending in the sky and adoring the beauty of what was happening above him, but today was a different time. Instead, he watched the boy right beside him smiling to himself as he looked up at the sky. Seungmin has seen Hyunjin in this state a hundred times, but right now, it felt new to him. It was as if waves crashed through him. He felt his heart skip a beat.

“Seungmin, we should probably get home.” Hyunjin said. “It’s getting dark.”

Hyunjin stood up, dusting off his pants. He then held out his hand for Seungmin to hold so the younger could get up. Seungmin immediately held out his hand as Hyunjin helped him up. He too, did the same thing as Hyunjin did, dusting off his pants with his heart beating rapidly.

“Let’s go home?” Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah, we should.” Seungmin replied.

It wasn’t until the younger boy placed a chaste kiss on Hyunjin's cheek that he realized he had actually fallen for his best friend. Shocked at his own actions and to the older boy’s reaction, he hastily went inside his house, cheeks burning and turning a shade of pink. Hyunjin, on the other hand, placed his hand on the spot Seungmin kissed and walked away, dazed at the event that had happened.

\--

Seungmin smiled at the memory and felt his cheeks flush pink once again. Feeling awkward at the silence enveloping the both of them, he decided to speak.

“Hyunjinnie?” he called out, facing the older.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin replied as he was busy scrolling through his phone.

“Do you mind if I play some songs? The silence is deafening.” Seungmin complained, earning a giggle from Hyunjin.

“I don’t really mind. Just do whatever you want, Min.” Hyunjin said, placing his phone down and settling in Seungmin’s comforters once again. Seungmin smiled at how cute the older looks, with his lips pouted as he was getting too comfortable on the bed. He turned his back on Hyunjin and focused on his readings once more, making sure not to leave any important information behind.

Everything seemed to be going well until a particular song from his playlist started playing. He recognized its beat from the first few seconds and realized that it was actually one of his favorite songs, the one he’d always listen to on his way home from university.

**_Now Playing: Ride Home – Ben &Ben _ **

_Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet_

_The city yawns, they echo on_

_My thoughts are spinning on my head, it seems_

_They lead me back to you_

_I keep coming back to you…_

“Seungminnie.” Hyunjin suddenly said, sitting up from Seungmin’s bed. Upon hearing the older, Seungmin turned around to face him, making their eyes meet. Seungmin lifted his left brow, as if asking Hyunjin on what he is about to say next.

“I never told you the reason why I travelled to Seoul on a late weeknight like this, right?” Hyunjin questioned. This confused Seungmin, for the former said that his only reason was that he could not sleep.

“Uh, you said you couldn’t sleep right?” Seungmin answered, unsure of what to tell Hyunjin. Hyunjin chuckled and shook his head lightly.

“No, the real reason why I travelled here.” Hyunjin reiterated, taking Seungmin aback. _There was another reason?_ He thought. Intrigued, he went to ask Hyunjin once more.

“Well, that was the only thing you told me. What was the other reason then?” Seungmin asked, his whole body now facing the older. He stood up and went to sit right next to the empty spot beside Hyunjin.

“I just got home from university when that particular song played over mom’s radio. That’s when it hit me, I’ve got to tell Seungmin about this. I changed my clothes, ate for a bit and rushed over here in an instant.” Hyunjin vaguely explained, making Seungmin more confused than ever and had no clue on what the older boy was telling him.

“And? You still haven’t told me your reason.” Seungmin pointed out. Hyunjin let out a deep sigh he never knew he was holding.

“I went all the way here because…”

“Because?”

“…Because I like you, Seungmin. I was going to tell you I like you.” Hyunjin finally said. He felt like a huge load he was carrying had been lifted off from his back.

Seungmin froze in his spot. His eyes widened at Hyunjin’s sudden confession. There were too many thoughts running around his mind, and all he managed to say was a simple, “What?”

The younger boy couldn’t believe what was unfolding right in front of him. He expected this night to be a normal winter night, cold and lonely with his reviewers being his only companion, but he never thought that such a scenario would occur.

“You heard it right, Seungmin, and I’m not even kidding. I like you. I really like you.” Hyunjin confirmed, not hesitating this time. He took Seungmin’s hand in his, and to his surprise, the younger of the two locked their hands, intertwining them.

“You could’ve just told me through the phone, silly. You didn’t have to travel far just to tell me you like me.” Seungmin told him. He turned a little bit sideways so he could face Hyunjin, fixing the older’s fringe which covered his pretty eyes.

“But I wanted to tell you personally. Besides, it wouldn’t be as meaningful as it was now if I told you over the phone, would it?” Hyunjin retorted, earning a small laugh from the younger. After a few moments, Hyunjin stood up, confusing Seungmin.

“Seungmin, this may sound cheesy and cringy so please don’t laugh.” Hyunjin started.

“I can’t promise I wouldn’t laugh,” Seungmin playfully said. “But sure, go on with whatever you were going to say.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath, and said, “Listening to this song made me realize how much you meant to me. Memories of us in our childhood to teenage years flashed in my mind, and how every moment made me feel like the happiest person ever.”

Seungmin was at a loss for words.

“I remember how we used to wait for each other after classes end, how we would study and go through our lessons together, watch the sunset as we end our busy days, and then head home with smiles on our faces. Hearing this song made me realize that at the end of the day, it has always been you. It was you all along. You who was always there for me and never left my side, and you who made me be capable of feeling these sorts of emotions. My mom used to tell me that a home can be a person too, and she was right. You are my home, Seungmin. You always have been. And home is never too far after all.”

Seungmin couldn’t believe the scene that unfolded right before him. To say that he was speechless was an understatement. He was surprised at Hyunjin suddenly professing his love for him. He never thought that his best friend of almost all his life would like him the same way he did. With his words failing him, Seungmin opted for another option instead. He quickly stood up, placed both of his hands on Hyunjin’s cheeks and pulled him closer, their lips meeting each other as they shared a sweet kiss.

“You have always been my home too, Hyunjin.”

\--

Seungmin and Hyunjin lay side by side on Seungmin’s bed, both boys staring at the ceiling. It was probably 2 am by now, and Seungmin has completely forgotten about the readings scattered in his desk. The truth is, he actually studied for the exam a week ago. He just wanted to make sure he got everything right. He then turned his head to look at Hyunjin who had his eyes closed.

“Hyunjinnie?” he blurted out. Hyunjin only replied with a soft hum.

“I love you.” Hyunjin opened his eyes and smiled at him, moving closer to the younger boy and snuggling him. Seungmin’s face was now buried in Hyunjin’s chest, the latter’s warmth embracing him. Hyunjin, on the other hand, rested his chin on top of Seungmin’s head, planting a soft kiss to his hair.

“I love you, too.”

_I found my way home._

_When I’m with you, home is never too far._

_My weary heart has come to rest in yours._

_You are home._

– fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for my entry for this ficfest! <3 I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did while writing it. It is my first time joining a ficfest so it was definitely a fun experience, and a good practice for my writing, too. Special thanks to the person who suggested this prompt! I hope I was able to meet your expectations for this fic. Thanks for giving me an opportunity to participate in such event. I won't keep this long anymore, thank you for reading until the end!


End file.
